


No Can Become a Yes

by viena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blow Jobs, Castles, Crying, Derek Hale - Freeform, Evil Peter Hale, Fighting, Growling, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Isolation, Licking, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Scared Stiles, Sex Slave, Sexual Violence, Slave Stiles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tears, Violence, Wolf Derek, Yelling, and loving after violence, brute derek, derek is aggresive but its because he is a wolf, dominant derek, more to come that i cant describe but its really really good, realm, sniffing, stiles will find out more about the human-werewolf interactions, violence before some loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viena/pseuds/viena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were sixteen young human boys outside of the main Castle. Sixteen boys who were chosen to be taken from their families to become sex slaves. They didn’t have a say in the matter, once they turn seventeen, the Realm chose what to do with them randomly, which was later published the next day in all of the villages around the City. Stiles is one of those sixteen boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One of the Boys, One of the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You should know english is not my first language so please bear with me :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please comment! It will encourage me a lot to make the time for this story, since this first chapter took a lot to finish! 
> 
> Oki, you may start know
> 
> Thanks.

There were sixteen young human boys outside of the main Castle. Sixteen boys who were chosen to be taken from their families to become sex slaves. They didn’t have a say in the matter, once they turn seventeen, the Realm chose what to do with them randomly, which was later published the next day in all of the villages around the City.  
Some boys were chosen to work in the fields and others to learn and teach what they learned to the stronger species for all of their lives. They became their permanent teachers for that matter, and all because these other species had other primary focuses in life. They were werewolves, they were wolves. They didn’t have the ability to be able to learn and concentrate as easy as humans had, but then again human didn’t have the strength and physical power they have. That’s why wolves were known as brutes and human as species to serve and not to rule because of it. It was survival of the fittest at its finest. It had been like this for centuries. 

That’s why Stiles is one of those sixteen boys; his name was written on the list of the sex slaves group the morning of his seventeenth birthday. Right next to that list was the list of the field worker boys, which he saw Danny was in. Danny had been his best friend and boyfriend since he learned how to notice things like this; they grew up together along with their respective parents in the farthest village of the City. They were both working the fields for the time being, until they turned seventeen.  
They always worried about their future but it wasn’t something that kept them up at night, because they were working very hard in the fields and the harvest just so the authorities could see how good they were at this and would put in their word with the Realm to not be taken away, the horrifying least likeable option, was of course, sex slavery. Stiles’ dad was the Guardian of their village and he always tried to put in that idea whenever the inspectors came to the village, they all thought that options was a secure one. But they were wrong. 

The morning of Stiles’ birthday, he was awaken by the sound of trumpets announcing the inspectors of the City entering their village with the lists ready to be hanged. Stiles got out of bed and out of his room as fast as he could. He was anxious, terribly anxious, as usual, thanks to this illness the curator of the village told his father he had since he was a little boy, something they couldn’t name, because it didn’t have a proper name. He only said Stiles was a very active child, different that the rest because of it and the a special tea made of colorful herbs will always help with calming him down, that’s why his father would always bring him some from the gardens right outside their fields. 

His dad was already outside, along with Danny and his friends: Lydia, Erica, Ethan and Aiden. Isaac would have been here too, if only he was a year younger than them. He was taken last year with the sex slave group and rumor was he became the slave of Peter Hale, second in command at the Realm Castle, and known to be a very dark man along with a savage hunger at the battle field, due to his Werewolf nature. Stiles shivered when he heard this, he just couldn’t imagine the pain and suffering Isaac must have been going through. But now he can just start imagining. This was his future too.

He got closer to the lists; everyone was out of their houses, parents next to their children, expecting to read the most important news of their adulthood lives. By then Stiles’ father had some tears on his eyes, and Stiles wanted to be strong for him, he couldn’t cry too, not right now at least. They were all they had to each other, his mother past away when he was a very young boy, from a strange illness that sent her very far from them, to the other world they believed to be beautiful. After reading his name on the list “Stiles from House Stilinski” on the dreadful list, he felt arms around him; it was his father along with his friend and felt wet spots around his skin from everyone’s tears. He couldn’t cry, he needed to be strong for them. 

“Father, I will be ok, I promise, I will be ok…” his voice was shaking at the end.

“I know son, I just…I love you, you know I didn’t want this for you, I did everything but it was not enough, I hope you forgi…” his father spoke

“Shh, father don’t say this. Don’t ever say this again. You did everything and more. I will be ok, I will do everything that I can to come back and see you all again, this I promise” Stiles continued with a calm but laced with fear kind of voice

“Listen to me, don’t you try to do anything stupid son, I beg you, they are not like us, they battle every day, they are very familiar with the smell of blood and to them it’s alright to hurt and damage, it’s their nature, I don’t want you to get hurt, I couldn’t bear it…please” Guardian Stilinski was crying by now.

Stiles just looked him in the eye and hugged him even harder, while everyone around them just stared and cried. He saw Danny around his father’s neck, looking pale and with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Just then, the carriages from the City coming to pick up the different names from all the three lists arrived. Stiles let go of his father to go hug Danny, they held onto each other silently crying while the inspectors came down from the carriages and started to guide all the other seventeen year olds to their respective transportation. 

From then on, everything was just a blur, Stiles just heard the cries and the yelling and screaming of pretty much everyone, he started to breathe really fast and felt like he was drowning when one of the inspectors lifted him up on his arms while other was pushing Danny and his father away. He started to kick and scream with tears rolling down his cheeks like waterfalls. He was scared, petrified and felt so very lonely already. He was put inside of a carriage, when he tried to get up one of the inspectors pushed him and he fell down on the floor almost losing consciousness, the last thing he remembers is the carriage’s door closing around his family.

 

***

 

When he woke up, he could still feel the carriage moving which meant they were still on the road. He noticed he was by himself on the tiny space and realized that this was the way all the boys were going to be delivered, as if they were just packages to give away. This new place wasn’t his place, he thought. He was going somewhere else where people like him were not treated as equal but as less.  
He also noticed he was trembling, he started to cry with desperation and despair, he didn’t know what would happen in the next few hours, days, years, and that was enough to scare anyone. He suddenly felt the carriage stop, and heard footsteps coming around them along with some yelling. Someone opened the entrance of the carriage and it was already dark and cold outside, Stiles could feel it on his skin when he was suddenly easily lifted from under his arms by one of the Realms guards and carried in a different direction than the rest of the other boys, which seemed as distressed and desperate as he felt and were being distributed to apparently different entrances around the main Plaza. 

Stiles saw all the madness unravel once again, he felt and heard all the pain coming from those boys, and also how that had major consequences, they were either beaten once but strongly by their respective guard to quiet them or put them to sleep and or constantly spanked so that they would quiet on their own. That didn’t stop them to continue with their cries and their yelling though. 

“It’s always like this evertime with these boys! Wait until their masters have their way with them once and for all to teach them how to behave” He heard someone said with an angry tone of voice out of a store 

Anxiety got the best of him, everything was already too much for Stiles, and o he voiced it out. He started to scream, yell, cry, kick, etc. He didn’t want this, this wasn’t his life, this couldn’t be the rest of his life, he wanted his family, his dad, his boyfriend; he was in the City, so far away from home and he was scared and that fear had also turned into anger by now. Angry at how the Realm made up of only werewolves rule everything when they didn’t know of feelings, only knew how to kill and destroy. 

The guard carrying Stiles was already getting impatient so he started to spank him, and Stiles started to yell even more, completely upset and desperate. He was suddenly put on the floor along with some other boys when the Main Plaza’s gate opened up and in came the soldiers, the beasts, the brutes, also known as the barbarians of all species in this world. The werewolves. 

There were only four of them. A big and strong black one, an olive skin one, an older blue eyed man and finally the tallest and biggest one of them all, which looked how the stories exactly describes and hopefully they were all in their humans forms looking dirty, sweaty and bloody, which indicated they were coming from battling with wolves or...humans. Stiles was unable to see them much longer since the guard was keeping his head down while he was standing. But he did see them, and he couldn’t stop his tears from rolling, all the boys had quiet down too. 

After only a couple of seconds and no word from anyone, all of the boys started being carried down again and taken to their respective wolves even though they were still very against that. Stiles never imagined that they were going to be sent to the werewolves of the Realm, out of all the other villages and places he could have been taken. He was taken to be the sex slave, in other words, the bitch of one of the angriest and cruelest species of all. This couldn’t be his life. This was only a dream, a very bad one and he was going to wake up really soon.  
Or maybe not, because he felt the guard’s hands again being very real at the moment. He was taken inside one of the biggest entrances which look to be the Wolf Palace. He didn’t know where he was taken or if any of the werewolves had taken any interest in him which he had just developed that to be the biggest wish of his short life. 

“Just send him to his room, I’m sure he will change his mind once he smells him” he heard one man said in a very deep and dark voice

Stiles started to panic, because that meant he was being sent to a wolf’s chamber and that was just the beginning of the end. One door opened and the guard threw him inside and onto the floor and as soon as that happened he got up and threw himself at the door to try to prevent it from closing but it was already too late.  
He turned around and there wasn’t anyone inside. His chest was falling and rising as his dog Benny did back home. His dog. He missed him so much too. He was still crying which was unbelievable since he started to cry hours ago and didn’t seem to be able to stop. 

The room was lit up by a dozen of candles and in front of him was the biggest bed he had ever seen in his life. Big and tall. On top of her was many many blankets and four huge pillows, his feet were on top of some animal’s skin, probably a tigers, or a lions he wasn’t sure, there was also a table and some chairs along with lots of armor and leather clothing made only for the Realm men and wolves.  
He couldn’t move or take any type of steps anywhere. He was paralyzed just looking around like a lost and hurt deer. There were no windows which meant no other way out than the door, and so the only logical thing to do for him at that moment was to run to the door again and start kicking, pushing, beating, punching, anything and everything to get it open and to get him out so he can run home some way or another.

When he saw that nothing was happening he started to scream “Let me out!!” “Pleaseee I beg, open the door, pleaseee!” he yelled in between sobs and cries

The door was suddenly opened and he was pushed back and fell onto the floor from the impact. In came one of the wolves, the biggest one of them all. The coldest and inhuman looking one.  
Stiles started to run to one of the door sides, but was carried and pushed by the man, the wolf. 

“No!, please don’t, no please” Stiles started to plea

Already on top of the bed he was able to see the wolf’s face, he was breathing heavenly through his nostrils and he remembered his name, because he used to hear it during his bedtime stories. Derek. A legend, the fiercest an strongest wolf of them all, also known as a brute since he was more in contact with his wolf side than his humans and in contrast with the rest of the wolf population. His blood lineage was the creator of this species and so he was different form the rest, the only Alpha that fought and ruled the Realm and all of the other villages even though he had help from his uncle.

Derek continued to breath heavily though his nose as if trying not to smell something that he was trying very hard not to smell, but seem very hard to do so. Stiles couldn’t see from all the tears blurring his vision and so he tried to move away from Derek, when a second after this thought, Derek grabbed his legs and pushed him close to him knowing he wanted to move away. He did it with animalistic movements since everything in him screamed animal. Stiles was afraid of how he still had blood covering his broad and muscular chest along with his arms and how his eyes look lost and rough at the same time.

Stiles could hear a growl coming from Derek, and that only made things worst. And so he started to cry even more and his anger started to build up inside him and at the miserable future that awaited him being the sex slave of the rudest wolf of all. He knew what was going to happen next that night and he wanted to stop it. 

“Don’t touch me, let me out, I don’t want this!” Stiles yelled at the wolf, while Derek only looked at his body and started to look conflicted himself while growling at the same time. 

Stiles started to move around the bed trying to get out of Derek’s grip but it was impossible. He was a fragile 17 year old boy under the biggest alpha he had ever seen. And even if he didn’t look 17 due to the muscle gain the hard work gave him, he was not going to win. The thought made him angry, and he started to move to the sides, up and down, everywhere. 

That’s when the wolf man slapped him on the cheek, hard enough to make him bleed a bit, followed by sniffing Stiles’ neck. The young boy had stopped moving and was now seeing small lights on his line of vision due to the hard slap even though he was still breathing hard. Derek had him grabbed by his torso and was holding him down to the bed, but wasn’t being really forceful after stiles stopped moving. The boy was in shock once again, and everything seemed to happened in a blink of an eye after that but it really took a couple of minutes of stiles just laid down on the bed not moving and Derek on top of him sniffing both sides of his neck and grunting quietly, which showed that he had also calmed down. 

That didn’t seem to last for a very long time though. Stiles chose death at that exact time; he preferred to die rather than being a sex slave of an abusive animal. So for one last time, he fought. He started trying to get up from the bed but was immediately stopped by the block of strength and muscle that was holding him down. He used his hands then, to push at the big man and that’s when Derek growled strong and loud making his eyes flash red for the longest time. Stiles was terrified. He had never seen a wolf in his life and he didn’t know what he was up against he just knew that he was not going to win this fight but that would never stop him. 

He gathered all the strength he had and pushed the wolf, or at least tried to making Derek grabbed him by his wrists pinning them to both sides of the bed and howled just right in front of the boy’s face to demonstrate how angry his actions were making him too. He proceeded to move Stiles further up on the huge bed, his bed, and there wasn’t much stiles could do to prevent that, he was just looking at the man with the same ferocity and madness in his eyes. 

“Stop!, Stop you fucking beast!” were the almost last words the boy was able to pronounce because right after that the wolf started to beat him, almost everywhere but mainly on his face, it only took about 2 punches on his face, for Stiles to stop moving. He stopped yelling and he was only crying due to the impact on his body but that was a natural reaction, he didn’t have the strength to cry about it. He was just hurting and not just physically. After that he could see the wolf still on top of him, breathing heavily and looking at him with crimson eyes and canines out. After a couple of seconds, the wolf too calmed down, and he was looking at the boy for a short period of time before coming down on him and sniffing his torso. The boy lay on the bed unmoving and bleeding from his nose, mouth and brow. He was whimpering a little bit and sobbing a bit more. All of this done quietly. 

The wolf went up his chest, brushing the top of his shirt with his nose in a very gentle manner, a contrast to just a few moments before. Stiles’ was just laying on the bed, defeated and tired, completely tired and feeling absolutely done with thinking about tomorrow and what his life had turned out to be in a matter of hours. His breathing was slowing down and he was letting the wolf keep smelling him all over his body now that he also seemed to have relaxed just when Stiles had stopped moving. 

The boy lowered his gaze to look at the man and saw that the wolf had his fangs still out and his eyes were flashing red every now and then, but then he saw claws coming out of his fingers, long and sharp looking. He lifted one up to Stiles’ collarbone and started to rip his shirt in half, then came Stiles’ pants and under gown. The boy was completely naked, bleeding, face wet of tears, hair damp of sweat and crying softly. Shame was too little of an emotion to describe how he was feeling. The man was already shirtless, sweat covered his entire body and he withdrew his fangs, looked at Stiles one more time before coming down on him again to look at him closely but Stiles never met his gaze, fixing his eyes and face to his right, Derek was nuzzling his jaw and licking his tears at the same time. Stile was feeling disgusted and no longer afraid but hopeless. 

He decided to close his eyes and forget what was going on. Forget that he could feel a big and strong bulge close to his right leg which was coming out o the man pelvis. He knew what it was. He had seen it before the beating, growing and growing by the second inside the man’s cover up. Derek was all over him, touching, licking, but then he did something different, he seemed to be kissing all of the areas where he had beaten stiles, which hurt in the begging but then it soothed the pain away.

By then, Stiles had stopped crying and was doing a hiccupped type of breathing just like a misbehaved child would do after doing something bad. And now along with licking his tears, the wolf was licking his blood; he seemed to be breathing harshly still, just like a dog would. But had stopped growling and was now grunting a bit, the sound, reverberating on the boy’s chest.

Stiles seemed to not be hurting anymore, though he wouldn’t admit that he started to feel this way right after the wolf’s kissing. He didn’t know why but his body was telling him that he didn’t just had the beating of his life just a couple of minutes before, but he didn’t have time to think about it anymore, he was dozing out, feeling really sleepy while Derek was still all over him, but frantically rubbing himself on him, specially that part in between his legs, that big part of his body all over the boy’s leg. 

Then he started to go all the way down the boy’s chest, settling himself in between his legs, parting them with his head.  
The wolf took Stiles’ cock in his mouth without any prior teasing. Stiles didn’t expect it at all, which awoke him from his sleepy stage. It’s not that he didn’t expect it to happen, because he was well aware what the wolf wanted from him, what he didn’t expect was the sound that came from deep inside him. 

A small whimpering sound, not from pain, but from pleasure, which made the wolf hum in approval.

 

It was the sound of lust, of a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!!!!! I promise i will add another chapter soon! Comments are very appreciated for motivation and support! Thank you all, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

The boy hoped with all the anger there was in him that the rumors, almost myths he had heard before, were only just that, lies. But apparently they weren’t. His body was responding to the werewolves’ touch whether he wanted or not, whether he was trying to fight against it or not. He could hear himself whimpering, at the strength the wolf showed when he pressed his thighs against the mattress and when his throat took hold of his cock, taking his breath and life away. 

The creature didn’t seem to stop his ministries, not even for a couple of seconds, he continued, driving Stiles crazy, he then started to push the wolf against his shoulders, but it was futile and impossible, so he started to cry again, tears of pleasure mixed with frustration. He was only a 17 year old boy whose life had changed in a matter of hours and there was no one around him to save him from anything there was in his near future. 

The big alpha didn’t seem bothered by Stiles trying to push him off, in fact it looked like he didn’t care, maybe he was confused by Stiles moans and whimpers, which didn’t say he didn’t like what he was doing to him at all. He seemed pleased every time he heard them, and that only infuriated Stiles even more, because it couldn’t be possible. They were right.   
The people from all over the world were right in this fact. The fact that between a human and a werewolf, there was always going to be an incredible and magical chemistry when sex took play. Even more with the so called mates for life deal these creatures took very seriously when they chose one. 

His head was screaming NO! but his body was a complete breathless mess. 

“Please….sthop…pleaseeee…ahhhh, hmmmm, st…op” he said in between cries and moans.

The wolf, Derek, didn’t seem to even bother trying to register what Stiles was saying. He just kept going, licking a stripe right down the boy’s asshole, pushing his wet and hot tongue deep in it. Stiles shudder and cried even louder, but this time it was very confusing to tell if it was from pleasure or terror.   
All of the sudden Derek turned him over, putting him face down, all the while not stopping what he had been doing before, which was licking, nipping, kissing and biting every area of the boys skin he could reach, grabbing and holding like he had been doing it for ages ago not just tonight. 

The wolf stopped only a second, to bite lightly, but for a long time, at one of Stiles butt cheeks, leaving a red mark.

“Mine. Now. Mine” it’s what he said growling right after that.

Stiles seemed to be able to get out of the trance he had been put into by the wolf and started to pull himself away from him once again, or at least tried to, which it was even stupid trying at this point when the beast had him grabbed by his hips, face down and ass up, doing everything he had been doing before only a bit more aggressively.   
Stiles couldn’t take it anymore, the sweet sensation running through his veins, and the involuntary thrusting between the mattress and his cock had his head spinning.   
He doesn’t know why, but of all moments, he started to think about his dad and his boyfriend back home. Two of the most important people in his life, or ex life. He could have an idea of how they were holding on during this awful time in their lives, while he was here, moaning like a bitch in heat and seemingly enjoying what the brute of a creature was doing to him, he couldn’t take it. He felt disgusted.   
He took a long breath… 

“Get off of me, for fucks sake, get off of me!” he yelled, with all he had left in him. 

 

The wolf stopped for a couple of seconds, which Stiles felt like minutes and he couldn’t really look at the wolf‘s face or see what exactly he was doing because he was laid down at a bad angle. Next thing he knows, he is been forceful and rapidly dragged down to the end of the bed until his knees touched the floor, Derek was still right behind him.

“What are you doing, you stupid…fuck…fucking beast. I hate you for this, I truly hate you” The boy started to cry again. 

Quickly, Derek grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pushed him to the foot of the bed against the mattress, bending him over and he wouldn’t let him go or even move, his grip was like iron and now Stiles was scared and angry at the same time, his erection instantly thinking twice and backing away.   
The wolf then got closer to him and the boy could feel his chest vibrating on his back and ass as well as his erect, strong and heavy cock on one of his butt cheeks. 

“You disobey. You no disobey to your alpha”, his voice had change completely and the boy suspected he was far gone from human and that he, himself, had gone too far too, this was it. This was the moment he was going to get raped by this beast and then feel his throat slip open from the wolf’s fangs.

“You… respect alpha” was the last thing that was audible ad understandable from the wolf before he started to slap Stiles’ across his ass with his bare and very strong hands all the way to his thighs. The pain was increasing with every swat, he tried to move his arms to his back so that he could hit or grab the wolf, but right when he thought of it, the wolf grabbed both of his arms with his other hand twisting them around his back and his legs were trapped by the big man’s legs. 

Trying to move was like trying to move an iceberg from deep under the ocean. He resolved with yelling profanities and spitting all of his anger and frustration, and mostly pain.   
After the 5th swat he swore some part of his body had broken or was seriously damaged because the pain was awful. 

The swats stopped after the 8th one and Stiles felt he couldn’t breathe well, but he didn’t have much time to think about that because right after it ended, he felt his asshole on fire and was automatically pushed forward onto the mattress, it was all because the wolf’s cock had been introduced forcefully into him, and the pain was 100 times worst than everything he had experienced this night already.   
He started crying the moment he felt it, cries of pain, desperation and more pain. He hurt everywhere not only physically but also emotionally. He was being raped, by not even a man but a monster.   
He needed his dad more than anything, but now just thinking about him brought shame to his blood, his name. He wasn’t worth anything now. He was just the sex slave of the werewolf. 

The wolf didn’t seem to mind about anything else than fucking the boy hard, burring himself in him an in between his cries. There was a moment when Stiles was able to be clear enough to mumble while sobbing “Please…stop, I’ll…I’ll be good” in desperation.

It was like the wolf knew how much force to put into his thrusts to break him emotionally and physically, he took control, at that moment, of everything the boy was. He kept crying hard this time, chest rising and falling rapidly, and now he couldn’t formulate any words. 

The wolf let go of his arms, and pulled him against his chest, all while they were both still kneeling towards the end of the big bed, he then started to thrust in and out slowly, but still deep and firm, calculated moves that stutter every now and then. 

He hugged Stiles from his back and kept himself as close as his dick and balls would go in, grabbed hold of Stiles hair and stroke it again, gently but firmly, nothing like a couple of seconds before, he then proceeded to position Stiles’ head against his shoulder and started nipping at his neck, licking and kissing a path right there, while his other hand rubbed and stroke the boy’s toned abs.   
Stiles’ tears never stopped streaming down his face, until he felt it again. 

He hated himself by now. He started to feel aroused once again now that the wolf had slowed down and it wasn’t painful anymore, although he was sore, he was hitting right on the spot Stiles never thought there existed inside of him, making his cock hard again, it was a game of feelings and sensations that made him feel disgusted.  
He was torn between whimpering from pain and moaning from pleasure while his tears seemed to have ceased due to the change in the wolf’s attitude. He didn’t want to feel this way, he didn’t want any of this, but just like the pain, it wasn’t something he could prevent his body from feeling and destroying him with the same intensity.   
The wolf kept focused on letting his dick go as far as it could go, but now his moves were even more demanding even though he was somewhat gentle with the boy but never taking his hands and body off of him. Not even for a couple of seconds. 

The pain what somewhat still there but combined wit the pleasure, it made it very difficult to tell one apart from each other, everything was too much and the boy knew he was on the edge.  
He had stopped crying but his breathing was still a bit harsh and there were more whimpers and moans. 

In all this haze of emotions, Stiles realized something. The wolf, Derek, had seemingly stopped his brute attitude when he had promised to be good, in other words when he had submitted to him and given up on trying to fight him or go against him. Just like he did after the beating. 

Stiles was shutting his eyes and opening them again whenever the wolf’s thrusts left him breathless and he had to fist the bed covers.

Derek was now kissing his temple and licking and nipping at his jaw driving him to edge again and making him feel new things by the minute. 

Stiles thought he had discovered one of the wolf’s weaknesses, sex.

 

And he was now a Sex slave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm the worst, and I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING NEW STUFF. 
> 
> WORK AND SCHOOL ITS PRETTY HARD. =(
> 
> I will try my best to at least keep updating this story with shorter but more frequent chapters, otherwise if its too long, it may take a while again. 
> 
> Your comments were a BIG motivation! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, as usual ;)

He tried to play the wolf by moaning, giving him what he wanted to see how far he was and what he could do to manipulate him, it was working and at the same time it wasn’t. He was also getting lost himself by the minute, he couldn’t really concentrate on taking any kind of control, and he didn’t have a chance anyway. The wolf kept pounding him from behind and pulling his breath away with each thrust. The primal way of his touch all over his body started to do some trick on the boys emotions. 

He hated the wolf named Derek. He did. At this moment though, there wasn’t anything else he wanted more than Derek to destroy him completely from pleasure, he knows just a few minutes ago he was crying his eyes out, begging him to stop, when he said it, he didn’t think that he would continue to fuck him but actually stop, that was what he was asking, but the wolf simply slowed down his pace and increased his tenderness towards him, and now the boy wasn’t crying anymore. He was whimpering from pleasure, the pleasure that was increasing and seemed almost magical from how good it was.  
Thoughts about his dad, his friends, his people, Danny…Were completely obsolete and none existing. He had the wolf’s cock inside of his body and mind. It was something the wolf definitely knew; by the way he kept on doing whatever he wanted to Stiles. 

Derek didn’t say anything, didn’t formulate any words, he hadn’t said much before either, it’s like he didn’t need words, ever. That’s something Stiles was learning. He was now growling louder and heavily against the boy’s neck, biting, kissing and licking him harshly burning his skin with his beard. 

The pressure was too much, everything the wolf was doing with his body seemed already too much. The boy started to feel out of breath like his body forgot how to do so, he thinks he saw black for a moment, before and while the biggest orgasm of his life hit him. Derek managed to hit a very special spot inside of him that he didn’t even know existed or never even felt in him. 

He came and came for a long while, dripping and shooting strings of white cum on the bed covers and yelling a “Fuck…” very loudly. His chest was raising and falling like he had run a marathon, but all he could heard was the loudest growls and vibrations coming off of the wolfs chest, which had to be the strongest and loudest one he had ever heard a wolf make. 

He then realized Derek was coming too, he was still inside of him, shooting what felt like a gallon of cum causing much more pleasure to an already very sensitive place, that’s the reason why Stiles couldn’t stop moaning or making his breathing go back to normal. Another thing he didn’t even realize, was that the wolf had bitten his neck, that’s why he felt a burning and itching sensation on the left side of his neck, it was wolf mark. One that tells the world when a human belongs to a wolf in an intimate way. Wolfs are of course always very careful in leaving them, they don’t want to damage the humans skin permanently, plus the wolfs saliva it’s known to have some healing properties for all species, and so the bite it’s mostly for pleasure and dominance purposes, but it does hurt nonetheless. 

Stiles body was only being held by the wolf’s strong arms that hugged his entire torso from behind. Derek was still inside of him and breathing harshly. Stiles head was thrown back resting on the wolfs neck and with him giving him light but firm kisses behind his ear and on his temple while rubbing and caressing his abs and thighs. The aftermath of that short encounter was too much for him.

He was exhausted. His life was a complete mess of emotions since he read his name on that list, and now all he can do is let the wolf carry him with his cock still inside of him along with all that cum to bed. He positioned them with him in front and pulled some of the very big and warm covers on top of them. The candle lights were already dying, he was warm, and the wolf had one arm wrapped strongly around his middle and the other around his forehead, swiping his hand through his hair in a very gentle way. 

Stiles distinctly remembers some things just before slipping into what was to be the most peaceful sleep he ever had in his short life. He remembers some apparent purring coming from the wolfs throat and chest, his heart beating so insanely strong against his back and a pressure like a medium size ball inside of him, linking them both physically together. 

It was now when he felt t once again, very very disgusted and disappointed in himself. There was a tired rage inside of him, covering up his heart even though he couldn’t move a muscle right now. The realization of him not able to do anything to get out of this situation of what his life had become pushed a dagger through his heart while his eyes were closing and his heart beats slowing down to sleep. 

The wolf seemed to have known or felt the war inside of him, because he started to stroke the side of his chest where his heart was, and the boy didn’t know what to make of it, he couldn’t either because sleep was winning all wars right now and the wolfs breathing lulling him to sleep while making him feel dirty at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget to leave a comment or kuddos, to know that my writing is liked and recognized by amazing readers means the world to me. I thank you all for that. 
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are coming up! Life is crazy right now! I am trying my best to not leave you hanging guys, I love this story as much as you do! 
> 
> Update soon! (Hopefully :) )
> 
> In the meantime, you guys can check this fic I wrote a while back: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089214
> 
> (Comment on it if you want me to continue adding chapters to that one)
> 
> Thank you sooooo much for you support! again, it means the world to me!!!! Your comments and kuddos encourage me to make a better story! 
> 
> <3

Stiles wakes up to warm light hitting his face and soft distant voices in the background that tells him it was already morning. The morning of a new day of his new life. He will no longer wake up to the sounds of his dad carrying wood and making breakfast. Not ever. 

He tried to stretch with his eyes still closed, but felt paralyzed by the movement because his body felt heavy and pretty sore. He couldn’t deny that he was well rested, it felt like his body had completely shut down from exhaustion last night and by the look of the sky outside the window, it seemed like it was more like afternoon sunlight than morning sunlight. He insisted on properly stretching, taking advantage of the comfort the bed provided for that, it was the best place the boy had ever slept in without a doubt, all of this process to really be awake quickly ended and images of last night were flooding like a river in his mind. 

The wolfs body, hands, arms, chest, growls, cock, bites, pain, pleasure…Everything he so much wanted to forget but knew he couldn’t. Out of all of this, what affected Stiles the most was the part where he burned in pleasure at the wolf’s mercy even with tears falling down his cheeks. Unlike now, seeming that the wolf wasn’t in the room with him, all the hate he had ever felt for him invaded his body and mind with a strong will and power. He didn’t want to see him ever again; he didn’t want his hands nor his mouth or cock on him. He knew that was foolish to think, Derek, the wolf, was sure coming back, this was his chamber. This was the wolf’s cavern.

As soon as he realized that, tears were once again streaming down his face, without any strength left to even sob. He just lay there, silently crying. 

Since he was a child, Stiles was a very sharp individual. Always looking for answers and more ways to find a solution or just discover a new path. He felts useless and helpless here. He didn’t know what to do, because he knew there wasn’t anything else he could do. He was afraid. He is not anymore, at least he thinks so. He is hopeless and that’s the scariest thing for him. He just knows that he has something that might work to his advantage and at the same time it’s exactly what kills him inside and fucks up with his head, body and mind, its sex. 

He knows the wolf is an animal, an animal with the name of Derek, but still an animal. He tries to sit up on the bed, hoping it will help bringing in some light into his current situation, there was this part of him, the biggest one that had pretty much given up on even trying to find a way out of this place, and another that pushes him to stand up from the bed all muscle sore and everything, to go to the nearest large window and just re evaluate his options, the few he could have. He realized then he was completely naked and hurried to grab one of the bed covers for himself, while doing it, there was a knock on the door.   
The boys eyes opened big and his heart rate started to accelerate, he was scared, and he didn’t know who or what was behind that door now and what was supposed to happen after it opened. 

But it did open with or without his answer. In came a curly haired boy with a shy smile and carrying a tray full of food and beverages. Stiles was so scared he didn’t even recognized him right away, but it was Isaac. The same boy that was taken just a year before him and was rumored to be Peter Hale’s sex slave, he was Derek’s uncle and had a very infamous reputation all over the villages.

“Isaac?” asked Stiles shyly

“Hi” Isaac said while leaving the tray on the only semi table there was in the room, and hurrying to give the other boy a hug.  
The contact was nice at first but then Stiles was still feeling sore, and that made the action a bit difficult to endure for long, but he needed that time of affection with someone from his hometown, the only place he had ever known in his life, and already missed so much.

“You don’t have to say anything; I know exactly what you are feeling. Trust me I do”, said Isaac, while putting some distance between them

Stiles eyes were starting to water again but he controlled it. 

“This….this is a nightmare Isaac”, was the only thing the boy managed to answer on a shaky breath.   
“But, you look…so well, so…calm, are you okay or…?” Stiles asked, trying not to sound rude or offensive.

Isaac smiled and answered, “I am fine Stiles. I know the rumors among villages are not only the best or the truest about what happens with us once we get here”

Stiles seemed very confused as to what he was hearing, he waited for more, while he looked at Isaac searching for an answer, searching for more that could tell him everything was going to be okay, even though he really doubt it.

“I can see and I heard you didn’t have the best night, I understand what you are going through, I can only tell you that you will be okay”, Isaac continued with a warm smile and patting Stiles back, due to the boy starting to cry again. 

“I know you are wondering why am I still here and alive and seeming alright when everyone knows I was sent to Peters command…” Isaac helped them both back to the bed, and they both sat and talked for a little bit more than half an hour. 

Isaac told his childhood friend everything from the moment he left their village to the moment he came in through that door carrying food for Stiles. 

“I love Peter, It’s something so very hard to comprehend right now, but it is the truth, I plan to carry his pups one day and have a huge family, and we are trying…It’s just taking a while. He did beat me, and I cried for months. He took care of me after every time he did it and I pushed him away all those times. I didn’t eat for weeks and he forced food in my mouth so that I wouldn’t die. When I tried to run away he went crazy and almost lost control of his strength and beat me to death but I begged him not to do it, and he listened, and he cried because he didn’t mean to have gotten to that point, I mean, could you believe it? I didn’t even know werewolves could cry, I never knew them capable of; and I could feel at that moment how much he really did love me, even though he had only met me some months ago. Sex was always great as I’m sure you have already figured it out. Humans don’t have to agree on it to enjoy it with wolves, and plus, it has healing qualities for us. Peter put me so close to death that night but at the same time saved my life, I didn’t fight him when he wanted to be with me and he howled through cities, I felt calm and as if everything fell into place inexplicably once I accepted him. Now im here.” Isaac finished with a smile.

The boy seemed astonished once again, seated on the bed looking at the floor processing everything he had listened from his friend.   
Isaac got up to bring the tray of food to them on the bed. “Here. Eat please. See, I’m not a servant, we are not servants or slaves. I brought your food because I sometimes like to help in the kitchen, but most of all, because I knew you were here, but yesterday was not the appropriate time to see you, they wouldn’t have let me anyway.”

Stiles lifted his head at that, and looked at Isaac right in the eyes. “So what are we then? Huh? Tell me what are we Isaac, if we are not servants, if I should be grateful that having a wolf’s cock inside me cures me from everything, tell me what are we?” There was anger and confusion in the boy’s voice. 

Isaac lowered his head and took a breath before staring. “You will figure out, what you are, but you are not a sex slave here, that’s what every other village wanted the boys to know, so that maybe fear will help them be smart and not get into trouble with the wrong wolf, who knows. Yes you came here as that, we all did. But things change, they can change. I’m here to help you with everything you need. You will be okay; I have nothing more to say to that, I wish I had. Now, please eat, you must be starving, though you look pretty fit. You have also grown, and become a very attractive young man.” Isaac added the last part to try to lighten up the mood and also because he believed it was true. 

Stiles didn’t say anything else, just huffed and started to eat. Isaac got up after giving the boy one last hug, and turning once at the door to make sure the boy wasn’t crying anymore, and he wasn’t, he just seemed angry. 

After the door was closed, Stiles stopped eating though he wanted to devour the plate. He just couldn’t right now. Everything was now even messier that it had been when he woke up. He could believe everything Isaac had just said. He didn’t know what or who to believe. He just knew whatever it was, this, everything in here was wrong and he didn’t want to be here. 

He took the plate of food again, because his stomach was making loud noises. Different emotions were swimming inside of him. He was angry that Isaac was trying to make this situation less than what it already was. Making him think that wolves could be good, when they were nothing but cruel savage animals. There was this rage inside of him again, building up and suffocating him once more. He needed to get out of this place, now he couldn’t do it with Isaac’s help, the only person he knew here, it was clear he would never have his help, and he was probably on their side rather than his. 

He finished eating everything in that tray, though it was a lot more that for just one person.   
One resolution was on his minds. He needed to do it. He needed to try. His father didn’t raise him to be this weak pathetic young boy. He was more than that, more than the wolves thought of him. More than Derek made him to be. 

He was the smartest kid in his village, that’s what everyone used to tell him. He could always figure a solution to everything and anything. 

He was going to get out of here, if he wasn’t a slave. That means he could wonder and walk around town with a smile on his face and no one would say anything or think differently. He got up and looked for the remains of his clothes. He found parts of them, the wolf destroyed them completely with this claws. Now he needed to look for clothes and then he will find a way out.

That was certain. He was going to leave. He was not Isaac. He was not crazy. He had not being brainwashed. He was not a slave. 

He got up to look though the window again, everything seemed so peaceful out there, a different view from how tormented and scared he was inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait again! But it was a long chapter :) 6 & 7 should be coming soon too! I reallyyyy hope sooo.
> 
> As usual I hope you enjoy it.   
> Don't be shy to comment! 
> 
> <3 much love.

A couple of hours had gone by and the boy had looked everywhere inside the big room. He went under the bed and in every little corner to try to find a piece of clothing other than the bed covers he still had around his body held by one of his arms, depending on the position he was.

That was his first resolution, to find clothes, something to wear so that he could get out of here. He checked if the door was open, and indeed it was. There was no one outside like the first night he got here where there were two guards before the wolf came in, throwing him inside. 

There was a knock on the door followed by someone pushing it lightly, it was Isaac again. Once stiles realized he was not going to find any type of clothing inside the chamber, his friend had plenty on clothes to cover him for a couple of days on his hands.

“I figured you would need these” Isaac said with a knowing smile. 

“I’m sorry I took a while, Peter just came back and I had to attend to him, your…Um, Derek will be back a couple of hours after midnight tomorrow. Some stayed to bring more supplies, food and seeds. Thankfully the war is over, we won. The wolves conquered the rest of the villages and are helping them re organize and grow”. Isaac finished with confidence and light in his eyes. 

Stiles hurried to pick up the clothes from the other boy’s hands. “Thank you,” He answered without a trace of smile on his face. 

He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, not even after everything he had gone through. So he continued: “How can you say that…You are not “them”, you are human, we humans didn’t win anything, and we never do with them. We never will, don’t you understand?” There was despise on the boy’s voice and his eyes were getting bigger by the second looking straight at his old childhood friend, looking for some comprehension. 

Isaac exhaled loudly. “You know, Derek wasn’t going to touch you last night. Peter can be sometimes insisting and obnoxious. He knew how much stress Derek had been under with these past months of war and fighting, he knows what that can do to a wolf, it makes them loose their connection with earth, with us humans…They are not very grounded anymore, they take more to their inner animal side. That’s why he is always promoting the bringing of humans boys to the main cities. To help the wolves’ not lose control completely, they need us to balance their lives. We are the good bringing out the good in them, but we can also have the power to drive them crazy, if you might say, that doesn’t mean we can play with this last ability though, because a wolf is an animal, and animals do attack when they feel threatened in some way. Derek had always been a fighter, a wild animal, everyone knows that since the werewolf was born, and he had been so focused on killing for years that he forgot or blocked the idea of having someone waiting for him in here, on his bed. I believe like any lone wolf, he had some casual mates, but nothing else. So his uncle, Peter, decided to bring something more permanent, you. Derek wanted to not come back to the room after he found out, but he could smell you from miles, and even without taking a very good look at you he already wanted you. He tried to stop it, but he couldn’t, that happens to most wolves. I’m guessing he first came in here to try to throw you out into another wolf’s room, but he saw and smelled you, plus you possibly fighting him off and pushing him away all panicked and defenseless, set him off. That drives wolves crazy. He probably wanted to calm you down and tried to let you know that he was a very capable and fit wolf to take care of you but at the same time he wanted to rip you apart because he was also probably very horny and you fighting him didn’t help his plans and only excited him more. ”

Stiles mouth was opened. It stayed like that for a while, until his cheeks were turning red and words were spilling out of him once again. 

“So am I supposed to thank him now?!, am I supposed to do that Isaac?! Thank him for not wanting to rape me but doing it anyway? So it’s my fault for fucking what? Smelling like I do? For not wanting to be raped by a monster? What the fuck have they done to you, I can’t believe this… I can’t…!”

The boy’s heart was pumping like a rabbit and his hand was covering his mouth in disbelief. 

Isaac had lowered his head before starting “I don’t expect you to do anything Stiles, I just inform you of things you may not understand right now, because I would have wanted someone to do that for me when I got here, and to let you know I’m here for you. Anything you need please let me know.” He turned for the door quietly. 

“I really doubt you could ever do that. Help me.” Stiles said practically spitting his words.   
Isaac just turned around for a couple of second with an understating gaze, before closing the door behind him. 

The boy quickly dropped the clothes on the bed and started to get dressed, trying to avoid everything Isaac had said to creep into his mind. What had he actually meant?, that wolves were good, and that Derek didn’t mean to ruin his life, and that everything was beautiful and he just needed time. It was stupid, illogical and fucked up. 

After finishing getting dressed, he went to the large windows, it was the beginning of spring and the air was a bit chilly at this hour of early evening. He went for the door on shaky legs and sweaty hands.   
He was going to leave this place. 

When he had finally two feet outside of the room, he waited for a couple of seconds, just in case someone was hidden somewhere. He closed the door silently and followed the same way he remembered when he came in; the path was lighted by some candles on the top walls. He walked slowly and carefully, trying to not make any type of noise that would alert anyone.   
The main castle seemed almost empty on his way out except for a few noises coming from the various rooms, right on the first floor, before turning for the main doors, there was a room with the door semi opened. He could see a brown haired man, and judging by the parts he still had of his armor on, it seemed to be a wolf, resting on a bed, with a blond boy sleeping on top of his chest. The wolf seemed to be reading a manuscript and holding it with one hand, while the other caressed the boy’s hair, the boy didn’t move, and looked soundlessly asleep.   
Stiles tried not make much of it, it could be that the boy had been kidnapped a couple of hours ago, or was beaten really bad until he was this calmed and the wolf had just taken advantage of him, it couldn’t be them being a couple…It was just impossible. 

The wolf seemed to sense his presence, because he turned slowly to the door, just to see if the boy wanted something. Stiles eyes grew bigger and started to walk faster; thinking the wolf in bed was going to chase him, though he didn’t look like he was going to move from that place anytime soon.

Once he was outside, after going down a couple of stories, he encountered the people he could see from the room’s windows, vendors clearing out the streets and wolves returning home. He remembered Isaac had said Derek was coming in a little more than a couple of hours, so he had enough time to runaway. 

He continued walking and was so relief that no one seemed to be paying him any attention in trying to stop him from leaving. He had his father’s face on his head, reminding him to be courageous and to keep going. There was an alley he remembered seeing when he got to the main City. He decided to take that way, because really, he didn’t have any other specific way to go, and he didn’t want to remain close to the wolf’s castle where any wolf could see him and notice he was a very suspicious slave. 

He then remembered the wolf he had just seen in one of those rooms. It was the olive skin one he saw last night when he was taken out of the carriage. He didn’t look mean or menacing yesterday or today. Just strong and by the way he was touching the young boy…Caring. But that couldn’t be farther from the truth, that boy was probably another young slave just like him, held against his will. 

That was not his future anymore. He was running away as far as he could, no matter if his feet were destroyed by the time he got to his father’s arms. He reached the end of the alley and there was a black haired merchant, packing a big float with eggs and other food supplies that were been driven by a horse. The boy quickly noticed there was enough space for him on the right corner, so he waited until the vendor went back to the small store next to it, and ran, kneeling to fit into the small space and not make any noise. He was successful. His heart was pumping, blood rushing through his veins because of the anxiety, worry and fear there was in his mind. He hoped the vendor would take him very far, or at least as far as he could so that he can find another way of transportation, but getting out of here was the main goal. 

He felt more than a dozen eggs on top of his head and the rustling of things moving around and being accommodated by the vendor that had come back from the store and was apparently ready to leave. The space he was in was very very tight, but he didn’t care. He was determined to endure anything and the image of his village was imprinted on his mind. 

Then there was movement, he couldn’t see from where he was, but the horse had started his pace commanded by the merchant. The boy started to sweat and the climate had nothing to do with it. He was crossing everything in his body to not be found by any of the wolves, for everything to turn out how he expected, with him seeing his dad in a couple of days if the way was long as he expected.

There were some tears but because he was grateful that it wasn’t very difficult to leave this place, his mind still naïve was congratulating him for his decisions that had gotten him here.

A little more than an hour went by when Stiles heard from afar some horses getting close to them and the sound of men hurrying them up. His heart tightened in his chest, and he was remembering himself to breathe. He realized they must have been going the same way that the wolves were going to be returning back home, which was not good at all. 

He was a smart boy, so he was able to figure it out quickly. There weren’t any guards at the castle because they thought the slaves would be too afraid to runway, or because they were so dumb they didn’t notice they could, but because they were talking about wolves. Creature whom sense of smell was one of the most powerful traits they had, so they could easy trace and catch whatever runway boy there was, with their speed and sense of smell. So if Derek was coming back home on this same path, it was more than likely that he would be able to smell Stiles. The boy started to heave. This couldn’t be happening to him. He drove his hands to his head trying to think of a solution while the horses were getting closer and closer. The only thing he knew was that he needed to stop going this way and look for a place to hide and hope that with the speed they were coming with, there wouldn’t be any time for the wolf to catch a whiff of him. 

He acted on impulse. He jumped from the float hurting his elbows and knees, and proceeded to quickly get up and run through the field, run like he never had before. The field was surrounded by some small farmhouses, and thankfully there was one a mile away, he run to it with all he had. When he got there, out of breath and with his heart practically on his hands, he entered and shut the door. Inside, there were some chickens and hens but other that than it was empty except from the hay that covered the animals. There were big blocks of them. He did the next big thing he could imagine. He threw himself on the floor, positioning his body under the flat blocks of hay, they were surrounding the animals, so the boy thought the wolf wouldn’t be able to smell him. In the meantime, the horses and the wolves seemed to be less than a mile away. 

As the boy hoped, they passed by the farmhouse faster than he thought, and no one seemed to notice his presence in there. 

Of course things couldn’t stay on the right track, and for the boy this meant bad bad news. After a couple of minutes and just as he was about to get up from under the blocks of hay; he heard the crunching sound of wood being broken, everything happened in a blur, and the next thing he feels are Derek’s fingers grabbing him by his hair and dragging him outside of the farmhouse he thought he was so safe in. 

The boy was shaking with rage and fear, both equally as strong. He is picked up by a couple of strong arms seeming to be made out of steal, Stiles is kicking and punching any part he can reach of the wolf, but he is not moving or budging for one tiny bit. The wolf’s breaths are ragged and furious, he is growling with each step.

“Pleaseeeeee, stop,,,,stop,,,I don’t want to go back, don’t you understand?! I hate you, I hate you, pleaseeee don’t touch me, find someone else, find another young boy to be your toy, please I don’t want this”, is all the boy could say in between sobs and cries. When he noticed the wolf didn’t seem to care, he went crazy with his movements, and now the kicking was unstoppable and he was close to hurting a part of his own body if he kept it up. 

That’s when the wolf stopped. He threw the boy on the floor and got close to his face “You no run away from me, ever. You are mine!” Derek yelled, eyes gleaming velvet red for a second time in all the moments Stiles had spent with him. The wolf’s voice was not the same, it was more animalistic, and seemed like growls more than sounds coming from his vocal chords; it was all very bizarre and scary to the boy. 

“Please, no, NOOO!, NOOO!”, was all the boy got out, before Derek grabbed him the collar of his shirt and dragged him more than a couple of miles, which meant his body was hitting every obstacle there might had been on the way, rocks, branches, trees, etc. 

He then remembers hearing a sharp sound on his left ear and then everything went black. The boy had hit his head with one of the rocks on the way of being dragged. Derek noticed it but didn’t care much at the moment. His chest was raising and falling while trying to control his actions. He carried the boy easily with one arm on top of the horse and wiped the blood from the left corner of his forehead with his hands, he positioned him in front of him, and off they went back to castle, following the distinct silhouettes of his comrades’ miles away from them. 

*******************************************************

When they got to the castle, some other wolves knew what had happened, they had seen Derek flare his nostrils while on their way back, and then felt his rage run through the wind, as he backed up and went back the way they had just come back from. After some minutes when they turned their heads at the sound of his horse, they noticed a boy, his boy fast asleep and unmoving riding with him. They understood what happened, and it wasn’t unusual, it was just pretty sucky for the boy to not understand already that he couldn’t do that type of thing to a wolf like Derek. Even his soldier brothers fear him.

Derek got off his horse along carrying Stiles in his arms. One of the help men took care of the horse, while the big wolf came into the castle and straight to his chamber. The boy was apparently waking up from the hit he took on the way back. His eyes were opening and he was quick to realize what had happened and that he was back again in the room he swore would never see again. 

He didn’t say anything, not even cried at that moment, he was just doing everything and anything possible to get off Derek’s tight hold on him, and the wolf let him, he fell onto the floor with a hard thump and as quickly as that happened, the wolf was on top of him but not resting his weight on him. He started to beat him, hitting every part of the boy’s body he could reach, slapping his face, punching him here and there. Stiles didn’t want to cry, but the pain was forcing him to, pushing him to the edge of cries and sobs that didn’t let him breathe. 

Time seemed to have stopped, but it wasn’t long before his vision was blurry once more and he couldn’t remind himself to breathe because his tears and whimpers were all there was to him.   
The wolf stood up and started to walk around the room trying to calm himself down but doing a very bad job at it, while Stiles lay on the floor, in pain and bleeding from pretty much everywhere.   
Sleep was coming to him like a punch to his brain, and the last things he remembers was the wolf moving around apparently changing clothing and going for the door before saying: “You want to run like a dog, then sleep like a dog”, followed by a slam on the door. 

He woke up once more to the sounds of birds. He immediately felt his entire body as stiff as wood, and didn’t dare to move. He could hear someone, most likely the wolf, shifting his armor and calmly walking across the room. After a couple of minute and while his vision cleared, he was gently carried from the floor and onto the bed by the wolf. He started to undress him from his blood stained and destroyed clothes, and when he was finished, he covered him up completely with the heavy and warm banquets, leaving him there. Stiles fell asleep again avoiding the pain.

The next time he woke up, it was because he could feel something wet but light on his face, he opened his eyes very slowly and the first thing his mind registered was pain and Isaac’s face with a worried expression on it. The curly haired boy was apparently cleaning his wounds and bruises. 

A couple of seconds passed before Stiles started to whine and wimp from the pain that stabbed his body in different areas. Isaac just looked more worried and tried to shush the boy by gently caressing his forehead, but Stiles moved away, not wanting the touch. He then tried to help him drink some water and fed him but the second was very hard to do due to Stiles resistance, so he stopped. 

“I need a doctor, someone, please….Isaac I don’t feel well, please I need a doctor”, Stiles cried desperately. 

When he saw Isaac not answering and lowering his gaze. He yelled the same plea. “I need a doctor!, Isaac!”. That showed to be a bad idea, because this simple action caused him more pain and distress and left him even more exhausted, so he tried to lie on his side, noticing that Isaac was not going to bring any doctor anytime soon, probably because of fear of any of the wolves. 

Tears were flowing down the boy’s face and he quietly tried to hug himself and relax, because he had a sick feeling and everything hurt. 

He felt movement on the bed, telling him that Isaac got up and slowly left the room. He could still hear him there, outside of the room and talking to someone else. 

“There are no doctors here Isaac, and you know why. He only needs Derek right now, but he is punishing him, so no one can do anything but him, he will be back to fix it. I, on the other hand, will be back tomorrow, I’m taking Jackson with me, he wants to see that cascade we talked about across the city, close to my father’s grave. So, please stop worrying, it will only make Peter go into Derek’s business and you know that doesn’t always end well”. The other voice said. It was a young but nonetheless powerful voice, there was a calm firmness in it, and Stiles guessed it had to be from other wolf but he couldn’t remember if he had heard it before, his mind was playing tricks on him. He wondered if he had seen him already. 

“Okay…I guess you are right” Isaac responded. 

After that, Stiles was blinded and numbed by the pain leaving and entering his body with full force every minute, forcing him to fall asleep completely because he wasn’t even capable of staying awake. He had lost control of his body, just as he did the first night he got here. 

********************************************************

Derek entered the room long hours after, Stiles was still asleep. The wolf took off his armor, staying completely naked. He slowly walked towards the bed, where the boy laid soundlessly, barely breathing. He positioned himself in between his legs, started to give him long and firm licks from his neck and back of his ears to the boy’s chest and abs, ending on his navel with small feather like kisses, something he hadn’t done before or even thought about it. He grabbed both of the boy’s thighs to rest on his strong shoulders with a light grip. He proceeded to suck him off, slowly at first but building a pretty strong pace. It didn’t take long, the boy woke up right when he was about to come, clearly unaware of what was happening, and because he was so hurt, he came hard; the wolf, of course, swallowed it all. 

The boy was able to weakly lift his face a little bit to one side and look at the wolf licking the last bit of cum off his cock, it was then that Derek moved up to his face, and looking right into his eyes, he kissed him, it was a combination of small but firm kisses on the boys lips and some nips here and there along with some licks with the tip of the wolf’s tongue that were more of a caress than anything else, because the boy wasn’t very responsive at the time due to his physical condition. Stiles could feel the roughness of the wolf’s beard and his musky scent up close along with the warmth of his body that seemed intoxicating to him, and he didn’t know whether it was good or bad, and he didn’t have much time to mourn that idea, because sleep came to him and claimed him making him pass out. 

He was now the boy sleeping on top of a wolf. That’s how Derek had wanted it while his long and rough fingers tangled in the boy’s hair many times. 

The wolf had his chin close touching Stiles’ forehead and right temple, on which he decided to give firm kisses to, each a way of saying I am sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! I am sorry for the wait. 
> 
> I know after reading this, you guys will need the next chapter in your lives, I will do my best to have it asap!
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kuddos, they really mean so much!!!
> 
> <3

His head was being lifted; someone was helping him drink some water, which felt extremely refreshing on his throat and so much needed. He fluttered his eyelids for a moment, trying to open them. There was a blonde and blue eyed boy looking at him while positioning the glass of water close to his lips and guiding his neck towards it.

When Stiles opened his eyes completely, he was able to notice this boy. He was the same young boy he had seen the night of his failed escapade. He was the boy sleeping on top of that wolf. He was feeling incredibly better, his limbs didn't hurt as much and his head seemed clearer by the minute.

The other boy stood up to retrieve the glass of water to the nearest table and came back to sit on the bed next to Stiles.

"I am Jackson by the way", the blonde boy started

"I was curious as to who tried to escape from a wolf. Don't get me wrong, I've tried it to, but I just wanted to meet someone as silly as I was", he continued with a cocky smile

"I'm glad I could be amusing to you", Stiles said, with a hoarse throat and in a low volume.

Jackson cocked his head to one side and continued speaking "You know, I stopped running away, when I started to crave his scent, and when after all the fighting days I realize I was starting to feel more comfortable sleeping with him than anything else. When he learned this, he stopped looking for me, talking to me, taking care of me, even looking at me. That nearly destroyed me. I wanted to be with him and wanted him to do all those things but at the same time I wanted him gone forever. Those were confusing and strange days. Until one day after a week of him ignoring me and after many months of him trying to make me understand how much he cared and me fighting him off, I gather enough courage, to go into his chamber and crawl to his bed where he was napping after battle, in some way he kind of knew I was going to come, and so he opened his eyes and arms, and welcomed me to his bed again not saying a word. I cried like a baby for hours, because I was fighting that instinct for so long, which only hurt me badly and was quickly destroying me. Since then, you could say that everything in me is his and vice versa. My wolf's name is Scott. You will surely meet him soon"

Stiles was tired. Exhausted. Not feeling like total crap anymore, but definitely not in the mood to hear another successful love story in the city of werewolf slavery. He decided to not say anything against everything Jackson had said, like he did when Isaac shared his story. He decided to be a little more curious and that way forget for a moment his yet another traumatic night he had experienced recently.

"What do you mean by instinct?" He questioned Jackson.

"Oh it’s pretty easy, but I understand it’s something that you are maybe... I'm sorry. That you are more than likely getting some glimpses of what this is. Humans are supposed to be with a wolf and share their lives with them for many different purposes. Sure, they can also mate with humans and live very happy lives; but, being with a wolf, was and is more in our nature whatever our personalities are. Trust me, I used to be an asshole and I probably still am, but maybe in lesser ways, and that had nothing to do with my instinct to be submissive towards my wolf, I still am the same person I was before I met him, it’s just,...I am better. Funny thing is, this is not only emotionally or mentally, but even physically as I’m sure that you have already noticed by yourself. We crave their protection, their presence; we are always going to be more attracted to them than to any other human. It’s a law of nature. No boy knows this until they leave their little human village and experienced bigger places and people" Jackson finished seemingly out of breath after the enthusiasm he projected on his explanation.

Stiles just looked at him with a straight face, not saying anything and processing all the information given while resting in bed.

"But oh well, if you have any other questions I’m glad to answer them. Just come look for me, I’m on the first story. I gotta go, I’m sure I will be seeing you in a while for supper. Uh, Derek should be coming pretty soon too. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Please stay put, No funny business...Especially these days, with the upcoming full moon, yeah, everything you've heard on your bedtime stories about wolves and full moons, they are pretty much true." With that, Jackson walked to the door and waved a quick goodbye to Stiles, closing the door after doing so.

Stiles fell asleep a little after that, his mind was an empty canvas, not willing to overthink anything at the moment. He was awaken by little movements his body was making, or better said, movements someone else was trying to make with his body. When he opened his eyes, he was able to see Isaac, fidgeting with his arms to make him wear a black long sleeve shirt. Stiles quickly moved away, saying he could do it by himself.

The last time he saw Isaac, let’s just say things weren't really peachy. He was screaming in pain for a doctor, and the other boy did not do anything about it.

"I thought you were still in need of help, sorry" Isaac began.

"I know you probably hate me by now. I just hope you will understand later on." The curly hair boy said while standing up from the bed.  
"Everyone is at the table right now. Derek is some minutes away, and he expects to see you there. You will meet some members of his pack. Um, he is really expecting to see you there. Please I don't want to see you get hurt again, don't do something you will regret later" He said with a shaky voice.

"That's a little too late for that" Stiles huffed, still with a very hoarse voice.

The two boys stared at each other for long seconds, before Isaac broke the contact with "Our cook is pretty amazing, and dinners are always more delicious when the wolves come from combat. I hope you enjoy it, despite the circumstances". He said before quickly leaving.

Stiles was left lying in bed, half dressed in the finest clothing he had ever worn in his life, made of soft and warm material. He felt physically great compared to how he was feelings just some hours ago. Inside, he was empty, and that scared him. He had never felt that way in life. It was a strong feeling he couldn't seem to shake from his soul. His breaths were controlled, kind of robotic and defeated. He knew if he didn't get up and when outside, things could get as bad as they had already been these past days, or maybe worst, and he didn't know if he was ready for worst. At the moment his soul was just shattered.

He got up from the bed, found some new shoes already waiting for him close to the chamber’s door and started to put them on. No expression on his face, no real purpose on his walk.

He knew if he didn’t go to eat with everyone else, it was more than likely that the wolf would come and get him. He was feeling physically able to build a house if he wanted to, and even though he hated the idea, he knew it was thanks to Derek, along with that came the realization that yesterday night was the first and only time he vaguely remembers the wolf kissing him on his lips. He thought it was strange, his curious mind was wondering and he wanted some answers. 

As soon as he opened the chamber’s door, the smells of fresh vegetables and fried meat hit his nostrils. Aside from everything he had gone through he knew his body had not been properly fed these past days and the instinct to devour food was permanent, but he couldn’t focus on food when he had bigger problems to attend, and trying to attend to them had only brought him despair. 

He followed the chatter and the smell of food through the corridors, and just outside the garden, he could see a big round table occupied by and older male, most likely wolf, and most likely Peter, Derek’s uncle, next to Isaac, and next to Jackson, who was playing around and laughing with the same dark skinned wolf he remembers seeing the night he tried to run away. Apparently this last wolf noticed his presence and he turned his head to look at him.

“Hello there. I am Scott. You can come sit with us” He said offering a smile. 

Stiles didn’t say anything but continued to walk to the table where there were two empty seats. He could feel everyone’s gaze on him even though they were trying to be discreet about it. Especially Peter, the oldest one, who seemed intrigued by him and kept cocking his head once in a while like a curious dog. 

Stiles sat and a couple of servants came to his sides to put food and drinks in front of him. He kept looking down. 

“Uh…I just want to say I am sorry for everything you’ve gone through these days. Just wanted to say that anything you need will be provided for you here.” Said a nervous Scott. 

Stiles didn’t answer or even raised his head to gaze at the young wolf. He was chewing the inside of him mouth as hard as he could just to not answer anything he might regret later. He couldn’t believe the nerve everyone had to insist on making this experience a start of a wonderful, normal and happy life. 

The smell of food was also making him upset, he wanted to devour that plate in front of him but he didn’t want to give everyone the satisfaction of thinking he was getting accustomed. 

The sound of metal clacking along steps and the uptake of his heart made him look up, only to see Derek coming in through the big gates. There was a path that lead to the table in the garden, and the big wolf was walking with all the majesty that a creature as strong as him could carry in every movement. Stiles thought about the times he had interacted with him, which were only when he got beaten or when he had his way with him. 

He wasn’t scared of him anymore, but his sole presence made his heart spiral like a wild tornado and he couldn’t decipher all of the feelings that were there and the ones he wanted to purposely hide because they were too horrendous to admit. 

The boy quickly returned his gaze to the plate in front of him. Listening to the greetings from everyone at the table and not hearing one back from Derek. 

He could feel the wolf like the wind and was feeling him even more when he sat on the empty chair next to him; servants coming around even faster than they did with him. His heartbeats were going a mile an hour and he didn’t even want to breathe; he was clenching and unclenching his fists because of the anxiety that burned his body. 

At that moment, he could feel Derek staring at him and hear the mindless chatter that was going around the table from all the occupants. 

“Eat”, was all he heard quietly from Derek. It was just one word that carried so much authority and power he thought he stopped breathing for a while before he realized he had said it. 

He didn’t want to know what would happen if he didn’t do it. He didn’t want to imagine himself being beaten at the table in front of everyone, even the servants, plus his stomach couldn’t be more neglected. 

He was about to raise one of his hands to pick up a utensil, when he felt the touch of the wolf’s naked knee on his right leg. It wasn’t moving or demanding something. It was just touching him, he was warm and the texture was as tone and sculpture as marble. 

He was fighting the instinct of moving because of what that may cause on the wolf. So he didn’t do anything and he proceeded with his plans. Grabbing the fork and starting to put food in his mouth. Every bite he took felt amazing on his tongue and he forgot about everyone else and even the skin contact between him and Derek. He ate so fast and he didn’t even realize that after a while, only Jackson and Scott were at the table along with the other wolf. 

He knew Jackson was sharing glances with him throughout dinner, even more than Isaac, apparently both trying to check on him. He had finished with all the plates that were put in front of him even faster than Derek himself, which kept surprisingly calmly eating. The wolf did not eat like an animal or anything like that, but there was a roughness in everything he did and eating was no exception. Restrict and strong counts of jaw movement. Stiles was aware of this because he stole a couple of glances himself in between chewing every now and then. 

Scott was talking about a strategy they supposedly needed to make in the next few days to destroy another pack nearby that was threating their own territory.   
He went on to talk about how many casualties there had been throughout the first encounter with that pack. He said there were close to 200. The boy was sick to his stomach, one because of all the food he ate so fast and the fact that he had shared that meal with murderers. 

Apparently that same first encounter had happened that morning and he didn’t know why, but he looked sideways and looked at Derek’s hands and arms, noticing some fainted red color, unmistakably taken for blood. His breathing was normal but his heart continued to speed up. Everything was once more overwhelming, and he couldn’t forget the smell of his house and long for it as much as he wanted right now. 

There was the sound of wheels being dragged on the ground. He turned to the noise and saw a big cart being pushed by some men and on it, a pile of bodies covered in blood. He remembered that one story about wolves told in his town of the bodies in war buried in special places for some wicked or compassionate reason no one knew about. The sight was awfully shocking and the boy had his mouth hanging open at it. 

The idea came all too soon, surprising him even more and overwhelming his mind a lot more. He could hide in between all those bodies and blood to cover his smell. The one thing he had forgotten on his last escape. That way he was going to be taken to the outskirts of the main city and hopefully get a ride from the merchants on the road to quickly be so far away that the wolf would only have a fainted track of him. 

He knew that idea was the grimmest he had ever had, but then again he had never been in this situation and he knew his morals and values had left him the moment he entered this place. And the fact that in all this haze of thoughts and emotions he hadn’t notice that the wolf’s hand was now resting on his knee, apparently trying to give him some comfort when he kept looking at all the bodies, cause him even more distress and anxiety to run as fast as he could like every single second he had spent here. 

The sun had only set a couple of minute ago, and he remembered that Derek came into the room to sleep way after the sun setting, so that gave him a few hours to get on that cart and be gone.   
He knew the risk and could almost feel the hurt of his body after yesterday’s beating, but he had nothing to lose anymore. He was scared of pain. He was terrified of having to share meals and his entire life with savage animals that killed people every day for power and territory.   
Scott hadn’t stopped talking while all of this was happening, Derek still not talking just listening and Jackson looking at them both, making a comment here and there. 

“I have all the maps, exits and more. We should start right now. I want to have everything ready for early in the morning” An excited Scott continued. 

Great, Stiles thought. The wolf needed to be busy so that he wouldn’t pay Stiles much attention. The boy tried to control his heart and breathing so that he wouldn’t notice anything wrong going on with him and he could just be left alone. 

“Go to sleep. I’ll be there” Derek’s voice so close to his right ear surprised him making him jump a bit. 

He didn’t want to follow any of his orders ever in his life, but at the same time he wanted to put as much space between them as he could, especially if he needed to plan his attempt to runway.   
The boy quickly got up and walked back to the chamber, hoping his obedience would make the wolf trust that he will stay in the room. He didn’t look back but could feel someone following him. 

“I was so crossing my fingers, hoping you would eat. “ Jackson said, trying to catch up with him. 

“I didn’t want anything to ruin your first dinner with us” He said quietly. 

Stiles didn’t have the energy to angrily respond to the stupid comments Jackson seemed to be making. He only had a question on the tip of his tongue. 

“Why did he kiss me after I tried to run away and not before”? The boy asked while slowing down his pace. He turned to look at Jackson when they both got to the door. 

Jackson seemed taken by surprise at the question, and took some time to answer “He probably forgot that’s what humans do, so he remembered and did it to appease you, thinking in his mind that it would make you not want to run away from him anymore, and to also I guess…remind himself how to do it. Scott kissed me the first day I met him, or at least he tried while I was fighting him off, he was so sloppy and he would mostly bite, but that’s what they do, and the fact that he went for kissing, it’s just showing you he cares about what you want”. He tried to say the last thing really fast so that it wouldn’t upset Stiles and because he knew the boy hated this place with all his being. 

Stiles just glared at the other boy, and entered the room, slamming the door on Jackson face, hoping to prove a point on how insensitive and stupid that answer had been after everything he had gone through. How can the wolf care or show him that he cared for him when all he did was either molest him or beat him to death. 

The boy took his hands to his face. He had more important things to think about than werewolf behavior. He knew where they took the cart full of bodies. He knows it’s close to where the horses are, he also knew that the way to get there was far from the place he last saw Scott and Jackson in bed, which was most likely the place where Derek was at the moment. 

He kept walking around the room, scratching his face and trying to avoid thinking the things he is done since he got here. All the trauma he had endured and that had changed him completely. He knew he wasn’t the same innocent boy that lived a happy life with the ones he loved. He was someone else, someone cold hearten that was willing to lay next to dead bodies and their blood only to mask his scent so that the biggest and cruelest wolf ever, would not smell him. 

After some time, he decided he was ready. He was about to leave the room and the thought of it probably being the last time he came here alive made him stop and take a deep breath. He didn’t want this life, so he didn’t care anymore if he lost it while trying once more to get to his father’s arms. 

This was for him. 

The city was windy, and as Stiles was leaving the room, the moon, big and bright, was making his appearance on the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW. I AM SORRY :( 
> 
>  
> 
> BUT, hope you like it. The next one, is the last chapter.

His steps were quick since he didn’t want to run either, his breaths were controlled but his heart gave away the anxiety he was feeling at that moment. There was the sound of horses and people walking around pretty much everywhere, but mostly back to their chambers.   
He was able to see the cart full of dead bodies getting closer and closer, this time, it was in a much darker place than the one last night; thankfully, since most guardians were leaving, the place was empty once more. 

He waited for a couple of minutes to gather strength and composure before mingling in between the dead smell and aura in front of him. The boy had lost all restrains a while back, his heart was heavy, but it was quickly becoming hard like a stone. His emotions were more controlled but he still kept a bit of fragility and innocence in him, and that was inevitable.   
When he thought he was ready, he looked around one last time to see if anyone was out there watching him, the coast was clear. His want to leave the place made him able to surpass the strong smell of death and the fact that at sixteen, he was around more dead people than any other person could ever see in their entire lives. Expressionless, he was careful positioning himself in between two of them, without hesitation he touched the blood that covered their bodies and transferred what he was able to get on him onto his face and clothes, it was quite a lot, even his hair got some.   
Once he was done, he just laid there looking up at the sky, breathing slowly and feeling no tears coming out even though he felt like he wanted to cry. He doesn’t know how long it was, it could have been five minutes or one hour, but soon enough, two men came around the cart. 

Stiles didn’t move one bit and since his mind was somewhere else, somewhere close to his father and friends, his heartbeats were less than noticeable. He felt movement and could hear the big wheels touching the ground. 

Time seemed to fly away at a higher speed than ever before. It had been close to an hour, which meant he was pretty far from wolf territory, far from Derek. There wasn’t any relieve or happiness inside the boy, he had hoped for too much these past days and he had being destroyed in many different ways, there was only so much he could take. 

Now it had been more than an hour and as a star was shining upon his face, the sudden move of the let wheel of the cart smashing against a big rock on the way, caused one of the dead persons battle knife to entered Stiles’ neck. He had felt death creeping every corner from the moment he entered the Capitol, but this was different, the dread was on another level and he couldn’t stop seeing the wolf’s face every time he closed his eyes unable to make a sound and feeling his neck wet covered in his own blood this time. In all this confusing state, he knew there was a longing bigger than anything he had ever felt in his short life, it was for all the people he loved, but emerging from deep within him, there was longing to see and smell Derek one last time, and this time he didn’t hate himself for wanted it, he didn’t feel aroused or anything, he just knew he needed him, and as confusing as it was, he didn’t stop himself from feeling it. 

At that same time, a howl was heard throughout the forest, it was so loud that it felt like an earthquake. The blood gushing out the boy’s throat and mouth was now making him cough, he didn’t think twice about who was howling, he knew it, he was able to feel it even before it happened for some strange reason. Derek was close. So close he could feel his strong arms taking him out of the cart, he turned his gaze from the sky to the face those arms belong to, and it was him, the wolf looked him straight in the eyes with a penetrating gaze that said so much, he looked worried, mad, sad, content, and much so many other emotions. 

Derek’s right hand was closing the hole on the boy’s neck, he knew he needed to be quick right now; the amount of blood was concerning and he howled once more in desperation, making all the animals around hide automatically. Stiles was slowly losing consciousness but for some reason, he wasn’t panicking even though he knew he was dying, just knowing Derek was there with him when that happened didn’t make it seem that bad, even though he was trying to escape from him just a couple of hours ago as odd as it sounds. He was able to hear and feel movement along with the strong and agitated heartbeats of the wolf next to his body, since he was embracing him while running somewhere the boy had no idea where to. Time was now obsolete, and he was feeling more and more sleepy. 

The next second he opened his eyes he noticed he was inside of a small house and Derek looked so big inside it. The wolf was on top of him moving quickly and the next thing he knew, he was being bitten by him, this was the second time he did so, but this time the pain was more excruciating than that first night. The boy was able to experience, through the bite, all the love the wolf felt for him from the moment he smelled him the first time, knowing he was his mate, a mate for life; he was also able to feel the fear he felt every time the boy had rejected him, knowing he was human and would be very difficult for him to adapt and further down in time, love him like he already did. In a matter of seconds, all this information through feelings overwhelmed him incredibly and finally he felt the terror Derek had just felt when he found out he had left him once more and was about to die away from him, his only mate. Stiles body shuts down and moment after that, each part of his body, mind and soul, felt loose, soft and pliant. He felt something grounding him, he knew it was someone, and that someone was Derek. 

The boy’s eyes would open and close because of all the intensity surrounding him. He could see the full moon making its appearance through an open window in front of him while the wolf seem busy and preoccupied licking long stripes all over his neck, especially the place where he had being hurt. Stiles was unable to hear anything else other than the sound of a quiet night and the breathing patterns of the wolf, that were too, quieting down. Everything seemed calmer. 

The boy was starting to feel better, more clear headed than minutes or hours before, and so now he was able to hear a voice, it was the wolfs rough deep voice, repeating “You…mine”, “You…are mine”, like a mantra while he still lick all the blood from the boy’s body, who noticed he was almost naked, only wearing his trousers. 

He is still unmoving just listening and feeling the wolf on top of him taking care of him in so many different ways. He notices his legs are open to him, bringing him closer and even though his weight is not on him, otherwise it would be very difficult to breathe, he is covering him completely, engulfing him with his strong presence and body. He could feel his worrying coming off the wolf in waves entering his nostrils.   
The fact that Derek was in an extreme state of worrying because of him, made Stiles want to do something to remove that feeling from him, he didn’t think why he wanted to, he just knew he needed to so something and all reasoning was long gone right now. He had gone through so much in a matter of hours that nothing seemed strange anymore.   
He did the only thing his body wanted at that time, and it was to be closer to Derek. So he slowly started to grind his hips upwards towards the wolf’s crotch. 

He could feel the wolf stopped on his tracks and a low rumble coming from his chest was soothing him to no end. As weak as he was, he tried to keep moving his hips closer and a bit faster, one of his cheeks gracing Derek’s neck which had been buried on his neck this whole time.

The scent of arousal was now floating in the small confinements. The wolf was so quick, Stiles didn’t notice when he repositioned himself and was coming down his body giving him bruising kissing on chest and abs, going down his navel and finally and hungrily making his now very aware and alive cock disappear in his mouth sucking him hard.   
The boy started to whimper loudly, this time it was not from pain or sadness. It was from pleasure, since that was all on his minds. Derek seemed preoccupied, but this time, it was because he wanted to please his mate in all ways possible.   
Soon enough, the wolf was positioning his own cock on the boy’s entrance, and there wasn’t anything else on Stiles’ mind. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad, there wasn’t anything he had ever wanted in his life as much as Derek making full of his cock. 

The first thrust was tentative, as if the wolf was testing the waters with how much Stiles could take after almost dying a couple of hours ago. The second made the boy cry, the wolf’s cock seemed bigger this time, and every move he made, made him so horny he felt he couldn’t breathe well. 

Derek starts fucking him hard, punishing him with each thrust, as If telling him how scared he was when he had left him, it was hurting the boy but at the same time giving him extreme pleasure, and he took it. Stiles took each thrust like it was medicine being given to him for an awful disease, which in truth, it was exactly that, but he wasn’t thinking about it, he was just feeling everything around him gain so much more life than ever before. He felt alive. He felt Derek’s power. He felt Derek’s love.   
The wolf growls quietly close to the boy’s ear and neck to shush him when he cries out of pleasure and emotion. He comes face to face with Stiles and looking at his sated expression he kisses him, strongly and passionate. The boy immediately bares his neck, and the howl after that was heard in probably most of the cities around them. 

His entire body had moved upwards by a long distance due to the wolf’s hard fucking, that left him moan and cry desperately incoherent sounds, which he didn’t know he could make. Apparently this was making the wolf content, because he could feel it, which was a bit weird to say but the boy didn’t mind, he only wanted to feel.   
Derek kisses his entire body with reverence while pushing forward grabbing his legs with the strength only a werewolf could have, pushing Stiles to the edge.

They hadn’t said a word to each other, other than Derek repeating a thousand times that he was his, but Stiles broke that by saying “I’m…I’m, please, I…cum” with a very quiet and hoarse voice.   
He didn’t know why he was either letting Derek know he was going to cum or asking him for permission, but he was doing one of them.   
The wolf growled loudly and started to jack him off while fucking him harder and faster than ever. Stiles was helpless, letting himself be fucked and having the wolf bring him to his orgasm without flinching or wanting to stop him.  
Next thing he knew, his vision was dark, blocking everything else but the feeling of Derek’ cock inside of him and his hands pumping him along with this mouth and now fangs covering all the skin he could reach. He blacked out for a moment while cumming in long while stripes.   
Apparently at that same time, the clenching of his butthole around Derek’s cock made the wolf howled one last time, him cumming too for a long while, shooting his seed into the boy and shaking on top of him growling loudly. 

The boy cries were dying to soft whimpers and the wolf was quieting him gently. After what seemed like hours, the boy was laying on the floor completely sated and breathing slowly. Derek was occupied kissing his neck gently, sucking on his earlobe and rumbling all the way, his hands going up and down the boy’s pliant body. He would pass his finger through his hair, caressing his cheeks and chest, while the boy had his eyes closed and was close to falling sleep. 

He wasn’t scared, disgusted or afraid. He was content, calm and content, with no worries in the world. He couldn’t think anything else or do anything that just lay there, letting the wolf do anything he wanted and be more than okay with that. He wanted to show him that, that he wasn’t scared or afraid anymore. So he heavily lifted his right hand to touch the wolf for the very first time in all sense of the word. 

He first felt the wolf’s back, and so he started doing small circles, and could immediately feel how surprised and happy Derek was of that small act. The rumbling turned to purring and quiet growling close to his ear and neck. The boy then moved to the wolf’s arms, caressing them and weakly holding on to them. He was definitely feeling better but not stronger yet. 

Sleep was calling his name and so while still giving the wolf attention and receiving a lot more attention from him, he closed his eyes, falling into the best sleep of his life. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stiles is semi sleep the next time he wakes up. After a couple of second he recognizes not being in the same hard wooded floor he was before, but the comfortable bed of Derek.   
He can hear Derek talk to peter quietly.  
“So, how is he? I heard some people didn’t see him breathe or move for a while when you guys came in this morning, most think he is dead because of the full moon and all. But I see he is not and for that I am proud”. Peter says in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

Angrily growling, the wolf answers “He is here. He is mine. Get out” as talkative as ever. 

The boy could hear Peter smile and leave the room. He can also feel the wolf getting in bed coming closer to his body, feeling the heat first and then his soft but ever so strong hold he carried in everything he did, touch and cover his waist slowly, positioning him closer to his chest until they were back to chest covered by the warm blankets. 

It was early morning, the whole city very quiet and Stiles knew the wolf could feel he was awake for some moments, and so while caressing his chest and belly and smelling the back of his head, he gently said “Sleep”. 

And so he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND...We came to the end. Thank you for putting up with the delays guys and I AM SO SORRY for them. 
> 
> I just hope you enjoy this last chapter as well as the story in general. 
> 
> I am planning the next one which will be completely different but somehow kind of the same LOL. Please follow that one too. 
> 
> Comments and kuddos are once again well received. 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL, XOXO.

The boy opened his eyes and the sky had the color of late afternoon, colors like pink and orange painted the sky and it was a beautiful view. He couldn’t deny how well rested he felt, and how calm and at ease he was starting to feel while his foggy mind and eyes were clearing up.   
He also felt stronger, he felt like going outside on the field and running for miles on end. He was well aware of everything that had happened the day before, but even with that in mind, he didn’t feel his chest constrict at the idea of what his life had become anymore. But that didn’t mean everything was solved and or forgotten, his mind preferred not to touch basis with that subject, just yet. 

Before noticing the colors of the sky, Stiles felt the absence of the wolf, and it was like the first message of his instincts this morning. But there was something different today, even with not physically having Derek by his side, he knew he was closer, he could feel it somehow, he just didn’t know how or why and it didn’t scare him either. 

He decided to get out of bed and get cleaned up along with dressed; thankfully, everything needed to do so was inside the chamber. Once he was done, he was ready to face the outside once more. 

“Hey…Stiles, is so good to see you, how are you feeling?” Jackson asked while passing by Stiles on the outer hall. 

The boy gave him a small smile, which was a first. “I am good, thank you for asking. Um, do you where I can get some food…?”

Jackson returned that same small smile, followed by “Sure, I can take you to the kitchen and we can eat something, though dinner is going to be served in just a little while.” Jackson finished while they were both walking under his guidance.  
The boy didn’t answer and just followed him. They walked in silence, but it was obvious that Jackson didn’t need any words from Stiles to know exactly what he was going through right now, and Stiles appreciated that. He was too tired of talking or thinking about his current situations.

As soon as they got into the kitchen, two servants quickly moved around to help them with some food. They sat at a small table and ate for a couple of minutes. Jackson kept stealing glances to Stiles’ way, as if trying to read him. The boy kept looking at his food not bothering with looking back even though he had noticed him looking. 

It was more of a skipped palpitation in his heart, which gave away the proximity of the wolf’s presence rather than a sound or anything like that. Derek entered the kitchen dripping in sweat due to the battle practice the wolves were doing in the main courtyard. His steps were heavy because of the heavy armor and, of course, his body in general. Stiles looked up once without any restrain meeting Derek’s eyes and they both shared a quick and silent greeting. The wolf had to pass behind the boy so he could get to the water supply and as he did, he light brushed two fingers on the boy’s scalp.   
Jackson noticed how Stiles didn’t even flinched and it was almost as if he had been expecting it and it was something so very casual between them now. He smiled but didn’t say anything else. 

Derek left through the other small gate without doing or saying anything else aside from getting water. He seemed in kind of a hurry to keep training. Jackson asked Stiles to come with him to his chamber to get ready for dinner with everyone else. The boy agreed. 

Once inside Jackson’s place, he felt Stiles was ready now to start managing his life so that his process of adapting to this new one could actually start and have a happy future. 

“Isaac and I can say that we know what you’ve been going through and what you are going through, I have to tell you this again, because I know what I am talking about with that I am about to say..” Jackson nervously trailed off. 

Stiles was looking through the window, since it had a view of the wolves in training including Derek. He turned around to look at Jackson. “Yes….?”

“Um. I know how much you missed your family and friend back home…Isaac told me about your father. I…I just wanted to say that now, where you are at right now with Derek, it is very possible you can see your father again, and see him whenever you want too.” Jackson said excitedly. 

Stiles kept looking at him, and he was just registering his father’s face in his mind and a warm feeling embraced him at the idea of hugging him one more time, when he had come to the conclusion that he was basically dead to him. 

“Why now?…how, how would I be able to do that?.” Stiles asked with hope in his eyes. 

“Just ask him nicely. Why now?. You know why, you know you don’t see him like you did a day ago or so. You don’t feel him the same way either. Things have changed and you both know it. So now it’s the perfect time to ask for. He knows…you both know, you will not try to leave him by choice, ever.” Jackson said quickly. 

Stiles didn’t want to address the facts he was hearing right at this moment, so he opted not to. 

“Thank you for telling me this. I will ask…tonight whenever I have the chance, and I hope, that like you said, it’s this easy and I can see my father again.” The boy answered while looking far into the almost evening sky. 

Jackson smiled warmly and asked Stiles to accompany him to the market to get Isaac a present of his birthday, which was the next day. Stiles agreed. They had about an hour before the wolves finish their training and after that, dinner was going to be served.

It was already early evening and the market was still kind of busy. Stiles felt the warm summer air like a soft caress and he couldn’t stop having flashbacks of every sweet interaction he had with father and his friends. The hope of seeing them again, brought a smile to his face. That smile fade a little bit when he imagined the wolf saying no this. He didn’t have control over that, no matter how Jackson made him feel. 

“I’m going to run to that green tent over there, it’s about to close, you can wait for me here or come with me.” Jackson said while he was about to starting running.

“I will wait here.” Stiles said, still deep in thought. 

While Jackson was on his way to the tent, a dark skin man approached Stiles, a couple of small potions in hand.

“Hey, boy. You reek of alpha, you know…they can be very dominating, they actually are by nature. Everything they say is law and there is nothing anyone can do to change that, not even their human mates can do it…” The man said while looking at Stiles straight in the eye. 

“Ah…I am fine.” Was all Stiles could answer. He was confused and didn’t know what the man seemed to be selling. 

“Take one of these potions; pay me later when it had worked on the desires of your heart. Make the wolf do what you want. “ The man said while quickly putting one of these potions made of oils inside of Stiles’ pocket.

The boy noticed this man didn’t have any tent or store. He was just a street hustler and by the looks of it, also a homeless. Nevertheless, the idea of what he was selling, right now, seemed extremely appealing to him, since he needed the Derek to not say no to his requests later that night.   
He didn’t fight when the man introduced this potion into his pocket and whit that, he left, hiding through the crowds. The boy guessed he was selling black magic oils, but he had heard they were as true and accurate as the tales of the moon. 

A couple of minutes after, Jackson was already next to him, present in hand and ready to go to back. 

 

When they got back it was already dark but not enough for dinner just yet. 

“I am going to go fresh up a bit in my chamber and also get Scott, I am sure the wolves are already back cleaning up. You should go find Derek…I am if you want. I just know it could be something nice, to meet up and go to the table together.” Jackson said, trying to mindlessly hide the present he had bought for Isaac in case he walked by.

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles said with a smile. 

They both parted ways and on his way to Derek’s chamber, Stiles was already remembering everything that man had said at the market. He touched the small potion bottle that was inside his pocket; he gave it a firm squeeze and was starting to feel anxious about how to use it.   
Once inside, he had already known on his way that the wolf wasn’t here. Again, he was able to feel it somehow. He was glad nonetheless, because that meant he had time to use the potion and know when the wolf would be coming back. 

He stood in the middle of the big room and took out the small bottle. With shaky hands he opened it, the oil had a clear color, and soon Stiles found it didn’t have any odor, which was good since he figured the wolf wasn’t going to be able to smell it on him either. The bottle had a small piece of paper attached to the back that read “ANTI WOLF SMELL. POUR OVER BODY.” 

Swallowing loudly, the boy thought this couldn’t hurt his cause, if he and the wolf had formed a strong enough bond, then this was just a way of securing this possibility of seeing his father just a little bit more. He was desperate it was true. But he was just a son a teenage boy with the desire of seeing his father again. 

He poured some of the potion onto his right hand and proceeded to apply it on his neck and arms. The amount was good enough to left him all covered on those body parts. He hid the bottle inside his pocket once more. As soon as he did it, he felt the electric pull on his heart that told him Derek was near.   
He quickly jumped on the bed making it seen as if he had been taking a nap and was waiting for him.   
When the wolf entered, the first thing he looked at was at the boy. He didn’t smile but his eyes did, he started to remove all of the armor and clean himself up with one of the damn cloths in the room.   
Stiles tried to look away, since removing the armor meant the wolf being completely naked, he tried to also control his breathing and not give away his nervousness, since there was something important he needed to ask. 

He stood up from the bed and slowly walked to the wolf and stood next to him.

“Hello” Stiles said very quietly, only the wolf could have been able to hear him. 

Again, Derek didn’t say anything but only bent down a bit to lightly brush one side of his face to one side of Stiles’ face as a way of greeting him. 

Stiles didn’t do anything, but felt a warm sensation inside of his body and heart, which made him confident enough in taking the cloth from the wolf’s hands to start doing the cleaning on his body. He was nervous now, just surprised at how natural doing this felt. Derek didn’t seem to mind either; he was radiating calmness and contentment.   
The boy started with his pecs, following his abs and torso, which were the only parts left needing cleaning. 

He gathered enough courage to ask what he was dying to ask.

“Would you let me go see my father soon?”. He asked while damping the cloth in water, expecting a no for an answer.

There was a moment of silence, a dead silence that was killing the boy inside, though he didn’t show it.

“Yes. We can soon.” Derek said in his usual deep voice. He then caressed the back of Stiles’ head slowly, as if knowing how stressful this was for the boy. 

Stiles closed his eyes and let out a breathe he didn’t know was holding, he was so happy and excited he dropped the cloth and on his tiptoes to put his arms around Derek’s neck, something he didn’t care that just a day ago he never saw himself doing.   
The wolf hugged back, covering his body completely and burying his nose on his hair. He lifted the boy from his legs and wrapped them around his waist to walk them both to the bed. Stiles was smiling and just thinking about seeing his father so much that he didn’t notice when they were both already in bed and the wolf kissing his neck. 

The boy just slowly brushed his hands on the wolf’s arms and back. Happy with both the answer and weirdly with what the wolf was doing to him.   
He then noticed the kissing suddenly came to a stop, and was followed by him being smelled by the wolf, from the back of his ears to his fingertips.   
Derek put both hands next to Stiles’ head to balance himself on the bed and roughly took the potion out of his pocket and threw it against the wall, the glass breaking and makings a loud noise.   
He didn’t need to say anything for Stiles to figure out everything. He had found out about the potion somehow, which he had forgotten all about. Stupid. He had been so stupid once again. He was so close to seeing his father again, to going back home, maybe continuously and at the same time enjoy more of Derek’s company and what that was doing to him, as crazy as it sounded. Everything was gone now. 

The boy could sense the wolf’s anger build up in his chest through a rumbling sound. 

“No, no, no. I… didn’t know, what it was, I am so sorry. I thought this could help, I… was so scared you would say no… I am sorry, please, I am sorry.” He pleaded while his eye watered and his hands reached Derek’s shoulders and went down to his hands, still laying on the bed with the wolf looking at him dead in the eyes, as if looking for the truth in them. 

What happened next happened in a blur. He was manhandled on to the wolf’s lap, pants and trousers off in a matter of seconds.   
The first spank was hard and dry, sound and pain. The boy was crying at this point. 

“Stop, please, I am sorry, stop… please…” He begged while attempting to move away from Derek, failing repeatedly. 

“Never lie to me again. Never” came from the wolf along with a second smack, followed by another and another, that left the boy breathless.

He then pulled the boy’s trousers and pants up again and positioned him sideways on the bed. Stiles kept crying but lifted his head and body to see what the wolf’s next movement was.   
Derek started to get dressed, every movement done in a roughly manner. He went for the door without looking back and that when the boy got out of the bed and run towards him, seeing this as his last chance to plead his case. 

“I am sorry, I will be good, I will never do this again… I am so sorry, please Derek. Please.” The boy said with tears streaming down his face and a shaky breathing pace, kneeling in front of the wolf and holding onto his left leg. 

The wolf stood on his tracks right at the door and looked down to see the boy’s eyes, as if this situation was as hard for him as it was for the Stiles. He exhaled loudly and brushed his fingers through Stiles’ hair, while the boy had stopped crying, he didn’t stop begging. 

The wolf lightly pushed him aside and opened the door to leave, locking it behind him. The boy tried to stop this but the wolf was too quick. He started to hit the door with both of his hands, yelling and crying. 

“Please Derek, come back, please, I am so sorry. Please, listen to me. Come back, please.” He said while standing up and now kicking the door. 

This went on for a long while, until he felt down to his knees again, holding onto the door with one hand, head down, crying quietly and repeating to himself “Stupid, so stupide”. 

His arms and legs hurt too much and so he lay next to the door, hopeless and tired of crying and yelling he fell asleep.

 

Some hours later, Derek came back to the chamber, lightly pushing the door, knowing Stiles was right at the opening. He opened it enough for him to get it and slowly closed it. He looked at Stiles curled on his own body in a fetal position on the floor, tear marks on his cheeks, and felt his heart constrict. He knew he could have just left him there after the found the potion. He knew it wasn’t all Stiles’ fault, since those vendors are persecuted and killed in the Capitol, exactly because of this. Everything they sell is black magic, which is against al werewolf culture, and it only brings problems to naïve humans and their wolf partners, because it makes them lie. But Stiles needed to learn this way, so that it wouldn’t happen again. He didn’t plan on solving every problem like this, which was the way almost every wolf did it, since it was part of their behavior. But his instinct told him Stiles needed this, especially now that they were both getting close to each other. 

He carried the boy in his arms and turning off the candles, he took both of them to bed. He positioned Stiles’ back close to his now naked chest and could hear the boy slowly waking up and noticing his surroundings. He didn’t move but started to skip some breathes since he had started crying quietly again, his chest rising and falling quickly even with Derek’s arms enveloping them. 

He tried to shush him, and caressed his chest and head. The boy wasn’t scared or angry. He was just upset and sad hiding his face on the pillow.  
“I am taking you to your father tomorrow, and all the days you want.” The wolf said quietly and in the dark to the boy’s right ear, nipping at his earlobe possessively. 

Stiles stopped his sobbing so he could hear well. He didn’t say anything, but he had immediately calmed down at Derek’s words and mostly, reaction, since he didn’t seem truly angry at him.  
The most important thing registering was the fact that he was allowed to see his father whenever he wanted to. He felt stupid for believing all this time that his life had ended, when it looked like it had begun. 

With a few small whimpers from the boy, the wolf gripped him tighter from his belly and chest, finally saying “Sleep now.”

The boy smiled a little bit and did.


End file.
